The present invention relates to power control systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for calibration of a signal processing path without interruption of signal processing.
In many electronic systems, signal processing devices are employed to convey signals from one part of a system to another remotely located part. The signal processing devices may be used to convert signals of one form to a better form for transmission. For example, in a motor control system, analog signals representative of motor voltage and current are obtained and converted to digital signals for transmission to a data processor. During long term operation of the system, the conversion apparatus may be subject to drift resulting in errors between the actual analog signal and the converted digital signal. Thus, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for calibrating the conversion system without interference with the operating system.